My Feel
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Selama bertahun – tahun, Milo memendam rasa itu. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, tapi, hanya bisa ia tutupi dengan senyum manis milikya. Milo lelaki yang hebat, semua orang berkata demikian, tapi, kali ini, Milo terjatuh. Ia butuh orang tersebut, namun hanya kesunyian yang ia dapatkan.


**Summary : Selama bertahun – tahun, Milo memendam rasa itu. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, tapi, hanya bisa ia tutupi dengan senyum manis milikya. Milo lelaki yang hebat, semua orang berkata demikian, tapi, kali ini, Milo terjatuh. Ia butuh orang tersebut, namun hanya kesunyian yang ia dapatkan. Rasanya terlalu tinggi untuk mencapainya, namun, Milo tau, kebahagiaan akan didapatkan oleh orang – orang yang mau berusaha.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-Sensei. Saya hanya meminjam castnya.**

**A/N : Halo hai…. *lambai – lambai* saya kembali lagi dengat cerita gaje bin abal. Tentunya dengan fandom kesayangan kita SAINT SEIYA yeaayy! *Prok prok prok* dan pasti dengan dua chara kesayangan saya, Milo Camus. Ok, ini fic kedua saya di fandom SS. Seperti sebelumnya, cerita dan judul masih gak nyambung, miss typo berkeliaran dan alur masih gaje. Jika ada di antara kalian yang muntah – muntah, pusing, disertai panas tinggi, silahkan hubungin mini market terdekat terdekat *Plakk*. Hati – hati dengan efek samping pembacaan fic ini XD CEKIDOT! ^_^**

Pagi itu terasa sangat damai. Burung – burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya, cahaya matahari membiaskan sinarnya menyertai warga kota Athens untuk memulai aktifitas mereka. Suasana sangat damai, tidak hanya orang – orang kota yang merasakannya, kedua belas _Gold Saint _kesayangan kita juga. Tapi, apakah mereka benar – benar merasakan kedamaian ini? Err… sepertinya tidak, karena salah seorang dari ksatria kita, baru saja bangun tidur dengan keadaan kacau. Rambut acak – acakan dan juga mata sembab sehabis menangis, seorang yang mewakili rasi bintang _scorpio _ini bernama Milo.

"Arghh.." ia mengerang kecil, merenggangkan otot – ototnya, dan mengucek matanya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pikirannya melayang di kejadian semalam, di mana ia menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur. Kali ini, hanya satu nama yang melintas di pikirannya, Camus.

Milo sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Athens dari atas kuilnya, orang – orang tersebut sangat damai, banyak dari mereka yang berangkat kerja atau pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini, bukan hari libur seperti kemarin, jadi orang – orang sudah memulai aktifitasnya. Begitu juga para _gold saint _kita. Tapi, karena kali ini sang Dewi kesayangan sedang berbaik hati mengijinkan mereka berlibur barang satu hari, jadilah mereka menganggur di kuil masing – masing.

_Aarghh…. Bosan! _Rutuk Milo dalam hati, dirinya ingin sekali berkujung ke kuil sahabatnya, Aquarius Camus, namun ia masih ragu, masih takut. Ragu kalau saja Camus akan menghiraukannya jika ia berada di sana, takut kalau Camus akan merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya. _Cihh… mana peduli aku sama Manusia Es itu, yang penting rasa bosan ini hilang!. _

Milopun bergegas keluar dari kuilnya, dan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kuil sahabatnya, Aquarius Camus. Saat di perjalanan, ia bertemu Kanon dan Saga yang hendak turun ke bawah, "Hoi.. Milo, mau ke kuil Camus yaa?" tanya Kanon. "Sopan sedikit Kanon! Kau harus menyapa orang dengan benar." Bentak sang Kakak, Saga.

"E..ehh Iya. Kira – kira Camusnya ada gak yaa?" kali ini, Milo yang bertanya.

"Tadi, saat kami lewat kuilnya, ia sedang bersama Hyoga. Kamu tau sendirikan Milo, Camus itukan sayang banget sama Hyoga. Masih pagi aja udah peluk – pelukan." Kata Saga. Seketika raut wajah Milo yang semula ceria kini menjadi datar. Ia tidak benci Hyoga, namun, Milo iri kepada Hyoga. Iri karena Hyoga bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berharga di hati Camus, iri karena ternyata Camus lebih memilih anak murid kesayangannya daripada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ssstt.. Saga, kenapa kamu bilang gitu ke Milo? Lihat tuu si Milo jadi galau." Bisik Kanon sambil menyikut Saga. Tersadar, Sagapun langsung memasang tampang tak enak,

"Ee..ehh maksud aku bukan begitu Milo-"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Saya mengerti kok." Kata Milo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kanon dan Saga yang masih tak enak hati kepadanya.

Milo melanjutkan langkahnya. _Mungkin berkunjung ke kuil Camus bukan pilihan yang baik, _pikir Milo, ia terdiam, merasa bimbang, apakah dirinya harus kembali turun ke bawah atau tetap melangkah hingga ke kuil Camus. _Apapun itu, aku akan mengunjungi kuil mu Camus, _akhirnya Milopun melanjutkan langkahnya. Hingga langkahnya berhenti, tepat di depan kuil Aquarius.

Milo melihat Camus yang sedang duduk membaca buku. Ia mengahampiri Camus, lalu duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Camus yang memang dasarnya cuek itu tetap tidak dihiraukannya Milo yang berada di sampingnya, ia masih asik membaca buku. "Camus?" panggil Milo, Camuspun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Milo, hanya melihat sekilas, lalu membaca bukunya kembali. "Jangan cuekin aku terus dong Camus.. akukan sudah capek – capek datang ke kuil mu ini." Lanjut Milo, lirih.

"Kalau tau capek, kenapa masih datang ke kuil ku?" tanya Camus dingin. Serasa ditusuk seribu jarum, Milo hanya tersenyum lirih mendengarnya. Rasanya ia tidak dihargai, padahal dulu Camus tidak secuek ini padanya, tapi mengapa sekarang rasanya ia begitu berbeda? Serasa ada tembok besar yang menghalingi dirinya dengan Camus.

"Hehe.. ehh, kata Saga tadi, Hyoga ada di kuil mu. Kemana dia sekarang?" tanya Milo yang baru sadar bahwa Hyoga tidak ada di kuil Camus.

"Dia lagi mengunjungi Athena,"

"Ohh.. memangnya ada urusan apa?"

"Gak tau." Camus berdiri menyimpan bukunya di atas meja, lalu melihat ke arah Milo yang terdiam. Camus sadar bahwa Milo kali ini sedang bersedih, tapi Camus bukanlah seseorang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, jadi didiamkannya Milo, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengetahui mengapa kal ini Milo terlihat murung. Hati Camus ikut sakit bila melihat Milo murung begini, dirinya ingin sekali memeluk Milo, namun diurungkan niatnya. Ini bukan soal harga diri, tapi memang kenyataan bahwa gengsi Camus terlalu tinggi, untuk dicapai seorang Scorpio Milo.

Akhir – akhir ini, Camus selalu merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya jika berada di dekat Milo. Dan tanpa ia sadari bahwa saat Milo berada di dekatnya ia merasa nyaman. Dirinya juga tidak mengetahui mengapa akhir – akhir ini ia jadi bersikap sangat cuek kepada Milo, yang jelas rasa ini tidak membuatnya enak. Kadang ia benci saat melihat Milo dekat dengan _saint _lainnya, dan ia juga benci jika harus melihat Milo bersedih seperti sekarang ini.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tak ada tanda – tanda Milo ataupun Camus akan membuka mulut. Sebenarnya, situasi seperti ini sangat dibenci oleh Milo, namun, apa daya mulut Milo serasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Begitupula dengan Camus, biasanya ia akan betah berlama – lama di situasi seperti ini, tapi tidak kali ini. Ia merasa seperti orang tak berguna di hadapan Milo.

"Milo/Camus," panggil keduanya serempak,

"Kau saja dulu," kata Milo, melihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Mengapa… kau murung?" tanya Camus.

"Eehh?... tumben?" kini senyum tulus yang didapatkan Camus dari Milo.

"Serius." Kata Camus, lalu duduk di hadapan Milo.

"Aku sayang kamu," Milo membuka ceritanya, berhasil membuat Camus terkejut, walaupun ia masih dengan tampang _stoic_nya

"Ahh… tidak, bahkan aku menangis semalam, yang jelas aku tidak tau alasannya. Tapi aku tau, aku menangis untuk kamu," lanjut Milo. "Aku tau ini tak pantas. Tapi aku meragukan sayang aku ke kamu, mungkin rasa ini lebih dari sekedar sayang? Yang jelas aku tidak mengerti," Milo menghela napas, sebelum dilanjutkannya, "Kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku selalu merasa kamu cuek banget yaa sama aku?" tanya Milo, dengan senyum lirih yang sedaritadi tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Maaf," kata Camus. Ia menatap Milo sendu, pikirannya masih terbayang – baying oleh kata – kata Milo barusan. _Mungkin rasa ini lebih dari sayang? _Camuspun juga merasakan demikian. Namun, terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui hal tersebut kepada Milo.

"Camus, aku mohon jangan tinggalin aku, walaupun sekarang ada Hyoga yang selalu ada di sisi kamu." Milo benar – benar tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis di hadapan Camus, menunjukan kelemahan yang selalu ditutupi oleh senyumannya. Camus segera memeluk Milo, tak dipikirkannya lagi gengsinya, ia benar – benar merasa sakit saat melihat pria yang sedang dipeluknya ini menangis.

"Kenapa kamu begitu bodoh sih, Milo? Mana mungkin aku meniggalkan orang yang aku cintai sendirian?" terjawab sudah rasa yang akhir – akhir ini menghantui Camus. Yaa rasa itu memang lebih dari sekedar sayang, karena rasa itu sudah dibumbui oleh cinta. Cintanya kepada Milo.

"A-apa?" tanya Milo yang masih dalam pelukan Camus, tak lupa air mata yang masih terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Yaa… aku mencintai mu, Milo." Kata Camus tulus sambil tersenyum. Diusapnya kepala Milo lembut, "Aku.. juga, Camus." Kini Milo memandang mata Camus, dalam. Sebelum kedua insan itu terus mendekat sampai akhirnya–

"Astaga!" pekik seorang bocah berambut pirang.

**END**


End file.
